Dragon Knights of Alagaesia
by RCenthusiast
Summary: Its years after Galbatorix is defeated and Eragon has built the new Order of the dragon riders! New Characters and new adventures await!
1. Prologue

"**Dragon knights of Algaesia"**

I do not own Eragon or any part of the Inheritance cycle whatsoever.

I do not own anything related to anything else written in this story whatsoever.

This is my first story. But flames and critics are welcome. (:

The moon shined overhead, at its full brightness as if it was day. Light beamed down from the moon, lighting up the sleeping city of Urû'baen. Citizens of the city were sleeping, the men in the bars all gone home. But they would never have known what would happen in the keep situated in the middle of Urû'baen.

As the city slept, four dragons consisting of blue, brown, white and bronze swept across the sky like eagles hunting their prey, together with their riders. None of them spoke, as all four knights knew what their mission was and everyone knew their objectives.

Swiftly and silently, they landed at the roof of the keep and dismounted, only to be met with a couple of soldiers who were guarding the roof.

"Master Aver Evenstar!" exclaimed one of the soldiers, addressing the white-robed elf, "to what does the city of Urû'baen have for four riders to visit?"

"We seek to call on Master Councillor Barius." Said Aver Evenstar, "There is an...Urgent matter to discuss."

"Oh but Master Barius is currently at work and does not want to be disturbed..." Began the soldier, but Aver cut him off.

"Now! And don't go running off to inform him of our presence. Bring us to him."

"Y-yes master rider! Immediately sir!" Stuttered the guard.

"_Be careful Aver..." _said Aera, Aver's white dragon.

"_Don't worry... i'll be fine Aera." Replied Aver with a smile._

Leaving the four dragons at the rooftop to wait, the two guards brought the four riders to the entrance of the councillor's chamber and unlocked the door. Just as they were entering, the blue-clad rider waved his hand in front of the faces of the two guards and muttered an inaudible spell. The guards then felt sleepy and dropped on the floor unconscious.

"Good work Teris." Said Aver.

"Works all the time my friend." He replied with a grin.

"This Barius... if he really is what we suspect him to be, I would feel more secure if Master Eragon were with us." Whispered the human male in brown robes as the four Dragon knights walked swiftly down the hallway to the Councillor's chamber.

"Nonsense Sarec!" Scolded the bronze armoured knight, "I believe that the four of us should be able to tackle him. Justice will be served tonight!"

"Yes Bale." Replied Aver, "Justice will be served tonight. To think that a man like Barius would be such a person to manipulate the Alagaësian council with such ease."

The four dragon knights burst into the room and stopped at the entrance of Barius's room. Barius turned around on his chair with a calm face as if nothing had happened, much to the surprise of the four knights standing in his chamber.

"Master Aver! What a surprise! I take it everything is going well...... I must say you've arrived sooner than expected..."

Unnerved by his calm expression, Aver declared as all the riders unsheathed their swords, "In the name of the Free peoples of Alagaësia, you are under arrest Master Councillor."

The Councillor's face wrenched with anger "Are you threatening me Master rider?!"

"The council shall decide your fate." Replied Aver.

"I AM the council!" Hissed Barius.

"Not yet!" exclaimed Aver.

With a grinning snarl, slowly, Councillor Barius rose from his seat "So..." he said, unsheathing his own unusually black sword from his table, "its treason then..."

Giving a loud, and almost animalistic howl, Barius leaped forward in a spin, covering the distance between him and the Dragon Knights. With the element of surprise, he tried to lunge a stab at Teris. However, Teris managed to barely parry his attack and pushed his sword away with his own. Barius then tried spinning round and slashing the four riders at once, but the knights were beginning to recover and parried all his attacks.

By then, the fight shifted to the middle of the chamber. Barius was open to attack on all sides and in desperation, shifted his attention towards Aver with a flurry of attacks with Aver parrying all of them. Seeing an opportunity, Sarec ran forward with his sword overhead. But the desperate Barius was waiting for this moment. He locked his sword together with Aver's and Kicked Sarec, sending him flying.

"Sarec!" Shouted Aver.

"Wrong move!" exclaimed Barius as he took Aver's brief interruption of concentration and thrusted his hand at him, shouting "Letta!" and managed to grapple him with magical force in mid-air and throw him across the room.

Bale then sensed danger and jumped at Barius, doing a jump and a somersault-slash in mid-air to Barius' head. He parried the blow, however, and started to aggressively attack Bale. Teris joined the sword match and kept Barius' busy with his own flurry of attacks.

Sarec, recovering from the kick, ran to help Aver up. "Lock his sword!" shouted Aver. Teris made contact with Barius' sword and spun both of their weapons to the ground, lodging it in place. Aver then made his move, shouting "Thrysta Vindr!"

A ball of air coalesced and flew at Barius, still trying to dislodge the sword lock. The ball hit him at the chest and blasted him to the side of the chamber, disarming him and hitting the wall before slumping onto the floor.

The four riders then ran up to a tired, but not defeated Barius. Pointing his sword at him, Aver repeated his delaration "You are under arrest dear Councillor. Your plans have failed. You have lost."

Seething with anger and hate, the councillor exclaimed "No... no no NO! You will die! KVEYKVA!!!"

A shower of lightning erupted from his hands and was aimed at all four riders. But they anticipated this desperate attack and held their swords afront as the power of their blades held against the barrage of blue electricity.

The blades worked to the rider's advantage and reflected the lightning back at Barius, burning his skin and weakening him. Eventually, he was too battered to continue any longer and stopped his barrage, slumping to the ground unconscious.

The riders lowered their guard. "whoop!" exclaimed Bale with a grin, "that went well."

Just then, a company of guards burst into the room. "Halt!" Cried a soldier, "What's going on here?!"

"The Master Councillor here is under arrest for high treason against the people of Alagaësia." Ordered Aver, "We'll be taking him with us back to Vroengard. The council is now in charge of administrating Alagaësia for the moment until we deal with him. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The soldier said, with much astonishment at first, doubting if the orders at first, "I shall inform the council members immediately. Okay men! Back to your posts!"

As the soldiers marched out of the chamber, Bale picked up the black tainted sword from the ground. "This is going to be one strange find. I bet the exploration corps can find something about this. Where on Alagaësia can you find a sword with such dark energy?"

"And the way he fought us just now? It was incredible for a normal human like him. His powers and use of magic is quite advanced. How did he manage to elude detection until now?" exclaimed Teris.

"We will find out more about this later." Said Aver, "Let's take him back to Vroengard. The Dragon high council and Grand master Eragon should find something out from him."

"Agreed. Let's go." Said Sarec.

**Ok I know that you all may have an idea where i got this scene from. But its a start alright? **

**Please review/criticise/flame/praise(hopefully) and i'll do a better job next chapter.**

**More character and world description next chapter! (:**


	2. Chapter 1: Doru Araeba

"**Dragon knights of Algaesia"**

**Chapter 1: Doru Araeba**

**I do not own Eragon or any part of the Inheritance cycle whatsoever.**

**I do not own anything related to anything else written in this story whatsoever.**

**flames and critics are welcome. (:**

***Note: I have placed this story as a crossover as I plan to use a lot of external sources in my story.**

The island of Vroengard. Situated just off the western coast of Alagaësia. There lay the Stronghold of the Dragon knights, Keepers of the peace, riders of the skies: The Dragon temple of Doru Araeba.

The sun shone brightly at the clear blue sky as riders and their dragons alike flew through the air like graceful swans. The massive white structure gleamed under the rays of the sun as if it was showing off its magnificence for all of Alagaësia to see.

Founded by Eragon and Murtagh, and their Dragons Saphira and Thorn after the fall of Galbatorix, the Dragon temple became the home of the new order of Dragon riders since the days of Vrael. And now, after years of bringing up new young dragons and young potential riders, the order of Dragon knights was now a fully established institution for the guardians of Alagaësia.

Spanning two square kilometres wide and 2 kilometers high, the Dragon temple was a city upon itself. Endless rooms filled the fortress due to years of piling up of new rooms on top of old ones. Bunks for the cooks, cleaners, caretakers, Dragon guards and the like were placed at the lower levels of the building. Living quarters for the Riders were situated at the higher levels where the guardians could take a breath of fresh air every morning.

The middle levels consisted of the Great library and study, where Dragon lore, history of Alagaësia and ancient artefacts were kept for the knowledge-hungry young riders. In the middle of the bastion lay the Great hall of Vrael, a large room dedicated to the Ancestor of the riders themselves. This was where celebrations or important mass meetings were held.

To the north of the building, a large outstretched balcony protruded from the side of the castle. This was the Sparring area where the Riders and Riders-in-training would spar with their fellow companions and learn to use the magical forces of the ancient language to aid them in combat.

Grunts and sounds of combat rang through the air as sword clashed with sword and as riders showed off their acrobatic skills.

At the top of the temple stood a tall spire a few hundred metres high. There lay the chamber of the Grand Master of the Dragon Knights, Eragon Shadeslayer and was also the home of Murtagh and the rest of the Dragon High Council.

At first, both Eragon and Murtagh had to have multiple new dragon hatchlings and their young riders assigned to each of them. After years of training and experience in the field, the first generation of Riders were knighted as full Dragon Knights and joined the ranks, each taking a single student under their tutelage. This practice of one student per knight helped to bolster the effectiveness of Rider training. Students would follow their masters on missions assigned to them.

Of course, the Dragon hatchlings themselves were not neglected from their training. Older, more experienced Dragons would tutor the younger dragons in complex flight manoeuvres, weather prediction, aerial combat and, most importantly, the history of the race of Dragons.

As Rhunön, the legendary elven sword smith, only had enough brightsteel to create several more Rider's swords, she only managed to create enough for the first new batch of Dragon knights. This led to a search for another alternative to making a sword fit for a rider.

At first, Eragon and Murtagh tried experimenting with ways to create a new sword from scratch. They tried forming multiple barriers onto normal swords, but they only blunted the blades and only lasted temporarily. Next, they tried blending different metals together to form alloys, but the resulting blade only fell into pieces after a few strikes.

As the future of the Rider's seemed bleak, a new discovery was found by the Dwarfs. The cluster of islands at the southern tip of Alagaësia were being explored and excavated by the Dwarves for new sources of metal when they came across a number of large caves deep within the earth containing huge supplies of ores of different colours and hues.

Bringing their new found discovery to Eragon and Murtagh, the Dwarves claimed that when melted down, the resulting mithril produced a blade that was "as light as a feather, and as hard as dragon scales." It could be easily hammered to a shape but could produce an everlasting sharp blade.

With that, the Dwarves named the metal "Mithril".

After much experimentation, Both Masters discovered that with sufficient magic and enough willpower, a single rider could smelt and hammer his own blade similar in properties to those made by Brightsteel, although to a lesser degree. They also realised that metals of different hues produced different side effects or had a special connection to magical forces.

Thus, came the tradition that every new youngling would learn to create his or her own, unique rider sword before he completed his ridership.

***

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"errgh...mmph... goway..." muttered Aver Evenstar as he laid in his bed. His last encounter with Councillor Barius had tired him out.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"argh....... leemee lone dammit..." cursed Aver as he rolled over on his bed.

"Master Aver? Aver! I know you're an elf but wake up from your beauty sleep already!" Shouted the voice through Aver's chamber door. "You're supposed to be introducing and tutoring the new batch of younglings today!" It was Teris moonrider.

Aver straightened up from his bed. "Oh blazes! I forgot! Why me, by the gods, why me???" exclaimed Aver as he rushed to put on his robes and straightened his hair. "I'll be out soon Teris! Go on and err.....umm.... entertain them for me!"

"You know for a half-elf like you, you really do not behave as fitting as you look you know..." commented Teris.

"Shut up! I'm coming out!" Aver shouted as he opened the door, wearing white robes that complimented his white hair and with his silver sword, Arget, belted at his hip. "Let's go Teris..." he exclaimed with a annoyed voice.

"Ooh...nice hairstyle!" Teris pointed at Aver's slightly dishevelled hair that made him look a little more like a lion.

"SHUT UP!" roared Aver.

**Okay! :D **

**I did my best to make everything sound logical and fit the story nicely. Million apologies if i had to make up some stuff against the inheritance cycle. (Well... it's a crossover anyway...)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**More character and world description next chapter! (:**

**Please review! :P**


	3. Chapter 2: Lessons on sword fighting

"**Dragon knights of Algaesia" **

**Chapter 2: Lessons on swordfighting and Magic**

**I do not own Eragon or any part of the Inheritance cycle whatsoever.**

**I do not own anything related to anything else written in this story whatsoever.**

***Note: I've decided to centre more on the Dragon knight characters than the dragons themselves because it would take too much time and too much effort on my part to produce a story that everyone likes. However, please note that i'm also NOT trying to degrade the Dragons to mere workhorses for the dragon knights. They will still play a minor role in the story.**

_Among the ruins, on the island of sharktooth..._

The sun blazed across the Neolithic ruins of sharktooth. Two dragons sat, watching master and student train in the concept of sword fighting.

"The moderation form. The form that balances all elements of sword fighting, combining the techniques from Forms that came before into a less intensely demanding combat style." Explained Aver while his student, Balien Darklighter looked on.

"In practice, the moderation form is a combination of other forms, and all of them in moderation. In the blending, much of the individuality is lost, but the strengths are spread evenly, and there is little weakness in it." He continued.

"Excuse me master," began Balien, "but doesn't that mean that in battle, I will not be able to have any edge in a duel? I mean...since there aren't any strengths or weaknesses, what is the use of this form?"

"My dear student...that is what exactly makes it special and also a recognised form of swordplay within our order." Replied Aver, throwing a wooden one-handed sword to Balien.

Balien caught the sword and took a studied it.

"The success of this form is largely dependent on your intuition, improvisation, and creativity in combat rather than the rote responses derived from other forms." Continued Aver.

Balien groaned. He was not the type who was that creative. Plus, he would now have to constantly keep thinking of unusual ways to beat his opponent instead of using systemised moves to attack, counter or parry.

"You've mastered the basic elements of the Dragon form." Declared the master. "Now hit me... if you can."

Both Master and student went into their combat stances, and Balien thrust forward.

Aver parried the attack, but Balien then swung his sword at his master's head. Dodging his student's swing, he swung low to hit Balien's thigh but Balien sensed it and blocked the attack.

The youngling ran forward, past his master and up a small flight of steps. Aver followed suit and, mockingly, used his wooden sword to scratch his back. Taking the move as an opportunity, the student swung forward at his master's stomach, getting parried, however, and swung at Aver's head.

Bending low to dodge the swing, Aver moved forward to counterattack with a couple of his own sets of sweeps and thrusts. Parrying and giving ground, Balien held up his sword to the chest to block his master's swing.

"Never hesitate." Said Aver. And he pulled Balien's arm, thrusting his body towards a wall. The student pushed himself off the wall and ran further with Aver hot at his heels.

He swung at his master, using the momentum to twist himself around and sweep at him again, and did another couple of thrusts and stabs. Aver dodged the sweeps and parried the thrusts. For a moment, he was quite impressed at his student's confidence. "Nervous?" said Balien, grinning.

The master then made contact with his student's, twirled their swords around and gripped his arm and partly arm-wrenched Balien. "Petrified." Replied Aver with a smirk.

Twisting himself free, the young one made a thrust at his master's face, barely dodging it. Hoping he gained surprise, he swept again at his master. Aver bent low as he brought his hands behind his back and quickly changed sword hands.

Thinking his master was going to swing with his right arm, he was caught off guard as Aver did a backhand swing with his left and tapped his student on the neck. "I thought yesterday you told me never to change sword hands." Exclaimed Balien as he knocked away the sword and did a barrage of sweeps and stabs at his master.

"Only unless you know how to use it, my dear student. And in combat, you won't be taking my orders." Replied Aver, parrying the blows.

At a last ditch surprise attack, Balien thrust downward to hit at his master's lower legs and feet, but was quickly blocked by Aver and was kicked away, effectively disarming him.

"Good Balien!" Exclaimed Aver, impressed with his studen't proficiency with the Dragon Form. "Your training in the Dragon form has paid off. But soon we'll be doing more sparring, and I won't be taking you on lightly next time. Let's get some rest."

"Yes master." Replied Balien.

**There! Like it? xD**

**Please review!**

**Next chapter we'll be focusing on other characters and maybe more on magic! (:**


	4. Chapter 3: Attack on the dragon temple 1

"**Dragon knights of Algaesia" **

**Chapter 4: Attack on the Dragon temple (part 1)**

**I do not own Eragon or any part of the Inheritance cycle whatsoever.**

**I do not own anything related to anything else written in this story whatsoever.**

***Note: I've decided to centre more on the Dragon knight characters than the dragons themselves because it would take too much time and too much effort on my part to produce a story that everyone likes. However, please note that i'm also NOT trying to degrade the Dragons to mere workhorses for the dragon knights. They will still play a minor role in the story.**

Master and student sat down on the steps of the ancient ruin, looking out to the sea, drinking water from their pouches. They spent the remainder of their day discussing more about the ways of the dragon knights. Aver was pleased that Balien was an inquisitive student, although he could be quite overzealous in his questioning.

"So there are many types of mithril I can use? How can I make my own sword? When can I do it?" questioned the over inquisitive young rider.

"Whoa whoa there Balien! You sound like an old woman gossiping in the streets of Aberon!" exclaimed Aver, with a hint of irritation in his voice "please! Ask me one question at a time."

"Yes master... please forgive me. I was too... enthusiastic about where my path as a rider would lead me."

"Apology accepted. Now... you were asking me whether there are other types of mithril. Is it not?"

"Well then, as I have told you, the main source of all mithril that we dragon knights acquire from are from the caves located on a group of islands just off the coast of south-west Surda."

"Yes ibrithil."

"The reason why all of us knights have swords of different shades and hues is because there are a variety of mithril ores to be found. The different colours add to the individuality and also shows off the personality of the rider himself. The variety ores themselves, interestingly, also give way to a variety of effects depending on the user and how the user handles it."

"You mean that swords made of different ores can give me different varieties of power?"

"Not necessarily, young one. The effects that the different ores produce are passive. It is up to the rider to manage how to use these effects to their advantage. Again, the ores that riders choose to use for their swords also depend on their personality and connection to vanyali, or 'magic' in the ancient language."

"What kind of effects master?"

"You will learn soon enough... but for now I'll just give you some examples. The first and most common mithril ore available to all riders is the Adegan. Adegan has a special connection to vanyali, and it is through their use that we knights create a bond between ourselves, magic, our weapon, and Dragons. The Adegan in a rider's sword gives off a weak signature of magic that could be sensed by anyone practicing in the ways of vanyali."

"Wow! So that explains the feeling when I held that training sword back at the temple! It was made of..."

"Adegan ore...yes, you are right Balien." Answered Aver,"Because Adegan is so common, we use it in training swords for new initiates to help keep them growing accustomed to the vanyali that permeates everything in this world."

"Another type of mithril," Aver continued, "is synth-ore."

"What's that?" questioned Balien, giving his master a confused look.

"It's a type of ore that has been manipulated by a user to create something totally different. Our then newly created order of dragon knights found a set of these after looking through Galbatorix's personal vaults after his fall. We eventually managed to discover how to produce these synth-ore through his personal archives but we never put it into practice."

"What?!" exclaimed Balien, "Why didn't they allow that? Wouldn't it be better to create your own ore and, therefore, a new blade? That would save alot of trouble from actually FINDING the right one."

"My dear student, after examining and researching on the synth-ore, we found that the Galbatorix produced these unique synthetic ores for any future apprentices, using his considerable powers and abilities to create extremely powerful blades that were practically alive with dark, evil energy."

"Oh... I see. Sorry master for my impulsiveness."

"Not to worry young one. As I was saying, these synthetic ores created by Galbatorix produced a blade slightly more powerful than traditional, natural res, but the blade was also less maneuverable and more unstable than that of their rider counterparts. Through his archives we also found that it was common Galbatorix to use vanyali to channel hatred for his enemies during the forging process, imbuing it with dark energy and shaping it into greater potency."

"So all in all," Aver continued, "these are the two types of ores that you now know. Any questions?"

"No... Ibrithil" replied Balien.

"Hm, your pause disturbs me. I reckon you have more questions, do you not?"

"Ibrithil, I..."

Balien was about to speak when a voice cried out, "Master Aver, Balien-finariel! Help!"

It was Teris Moonrider. He looked panicked as he landed with his dragon, Draumr, to the ground right next to them.

"What is it Teris?" exclaimed Aver, "Is something wrong?"

"The dragon temple..." Teris said breathlessly, "it's under attack by numerous foes! We don't know who by the gods they are! All clad in dark armour, black cloaks and swords seething of dark energy! Just like the one we found in Master Barius's chamber! They are strong in vanyali too!"

"By the gods... come on Balien, Mount up! Teris, lead the way!"


	5. Chapter 4: Attack on the dragon temple 2

"**Dragon knights of Algaesia" **

**Chapter 5: Attack on the Dragon temple (part 2)**

**I do not own Eragon or any part of the Inheritance cycle whatsoever.**

**I do not own anything related to anything else written in this story whatsoever.**

_Hours before, in the dragon temple__. _

"Come on lads! Swing faster!" Bale maxis, a bronze-armoured rider, ordered the young initiates. _God I hate my job..._thought Bale. "No no!" taking a young rider's training sword and swung it, "you wanna strike him!"

"Now now Bale..." exclaimed Sarec jataka, a brown-robed knight, "Master Eragon assigned you this 'mission' to deal with your lack of patience and temper. Right now... I have to say you're not faring very well."

"Well I know I would be useful right now doing some missions for the order instead of teaching these initiates!" cried Bale in disgust, "I would be......." he paused, and slowly turned toward the direction of the temple gates.

"Something wrong, Bale?" enquired Sarec.

"Shh! Can you feel it? Some... strange energy...a dark aura..."

Sarec stood there and meditated. "yeah... a faint signature of energy... and its slowly becoming bigger. Full of...hate...anger..."

"Sarec, get the younglings out of the sparring area and to a safe place. Warn all other riders in the vicinity and also Master Eragon." Ordered Bale.

"Will do." Obeyed Sarec.

***

_Just outside the temple gates..._

The man walked calmly, boldly towards the temple gates. Giving off a menacing demeanour, the unknown man wore a full suit of black armour, large, sturdy, yet allowing him maximum ability to manoeuvre his limbs. As he reached the main entrance, a dragon guard approached him.

"Halt! State your business here!" the guard questioned. The man remained silent, however.

"State your business! Or i'll arrest you for trespassing on temple grounds without permission!"

The black figure just stood there looking straight into the guard's eyes. It was so intense; it looked like as if he wanted the guard to burst into flames.

_Dammit... he's pissing me off!_ The guard thought. He motioned to the other guards standing near and six of them came to surround the black man on all sides.

"Now...you WILL back off or I shall...." he began.

Without warning, the cloaked man drew out a black sword with almost lightning-like speed and with a swift 'X' like motion, he slashed the guard and his two other companions beside him. Intending not to leave anyone alive, he turned and thrust his left arm to his right, shouting "Thrysta!" and also throwing his sword in a backhand motion to his right.

The two guards on his right were suddenly hit by a monstrous, invisible force and were knocked back, flying towards and hitting the wall of the gates. The 2 men dropped dead, leaving a visible crater on the wall.

The other two on his left were too slow and were cut down by the boomerang-spinning sword. Like a dog attached to its owner, the sword spun back to the dark figure, catching it without even looking.

The man entered through the gates and into temple grounds. Like a gladiator in the arena, he walked to the middle of the entrance courtyard where Bale was waiting for him with two other riders by his side.

Stopping just in front of Bale, both men stared into each other's eyes. A faceoff ensued.

"Who are you?" demanded Bale.

"We are...the Wyrdfell." The man answered.

The word struck Bale like a sledgehammer. "Impossible! The Wyrdfell were destroyed just before the fall of Galbatorix! You must be a fool to think yourself as one of them, coming in here by yourself with no backup. However, I do commend you for your bravery."

"_We"? Bale thought..._

"You are the fool, my ignorant little rider." The man exclaimed, "Our time has come...for years we prepared, we grew stronger, while you rested in your cradle of your newfound power, believing your people were safe... protected. You were trusted to lead the free peoples of Alagaesia... but you were deceived, as our powers over dark magic's had blinded you. You assumed no force could challenge you..."

Out of the blue, dragon knights appeared from every part of the courtyard, unsheathing their swords. At the same time, a large force of black figures walked unharmed through the entrance, unsheathing their black swords.

"and now...finally, WE HAVE RETURNED!"

Forces of both sides charged at each other in a deafening war-cry, furious sparks erupted as sword clashed with sword, evil clashed with righteousness. Bale charged into the fray as he parried blows with one of his foes, and did a round-house kick to the face. The enemy spun to the ground and grunted as Bale thrust his sword into his abdomen, killing him.

Now seen as the leader of the wyrdfell, the black warrior was, too, a force to be reckoned with. Sprinting, he stepped onto the back of one of the riders, using him as a stepping stone, launching himself mid-air to land a downward kick to the face on an approaching knight. The force of the kick launched the rider into a backward spin, landing face first onto the ground, incapacitating him.

The dragon knights held their own against their dark opponents. Many were surprised at their swordsmanship skills and their extensive knowledge of the vanyala. Still, knights fell to the blades of their adversaries.

The self-proclaimed wyrdfell were also holding out. They had been waiting for this moment: to destroy the dragon knights. Yet, some were impressed at their skills and fuelled by having such a challenging opponent, pushed themselves harder. Fuelling their hate and anger into the fight.

"Letta!" the leader screamed. Groping a rider by the throat with invisible energy, he threw him to a pillar with similar, monstrous force. Breaking it completely as the rider fell lifeless to the ground. Spinning around, he shouted again "Kveykva!" Lightning erupted from his palm. Hitting his target, the knight was electrocuted to nothing more than a dead, lifeless charred body.

Bale, witnessing the leader's moves, decided to take action. As he moved to face the leader, Bale sensed something behind him and turned to deflect an oncoming sword as it spun towards him. Parrying the blow, he shouted "Thrysta!" magically blasted the black marauder into a nearby pile of rubble. Bale continued on his way.

Meanwhile, the leader of the wyrdfell grabbed a rider by the neck with his free hand, slashed onto an approaching rider, killing him, and threw him to the ground. Before he could deliver the final blow, Bale swung his blade and blocked the leader's sword in a sword-lock.

It was short-lived however, and the black man thrust Bale's blade away, beginning his own set of attacks on his opponent. Bale tried his best, parrying and dodging his blades. He did a backward cartwheel, the blade's missing his legs, and bent back as the large man swung to cut Bale's torso in half. As soon as Bale did this, the leader immediately, with the momentum of his swing, did a roundhouse kick at Bale's abdomen, scoring a hit.

The force of the kick threw Bale some feet away. Landing on his feet, he proceeded to cut down another two marauders attempting to slay him. As soon as he killed the second one, Bale quickly leaped into the air, narrowly missing the leader's blade as it spun just inches below him. However, the man was always thinking one step ahead.

Bale knew what was about to happen. _Oh dragon faeces...._

Thrusting palms forward, the man shouted "Thrysta!" Still in mid-air, Bale was knocked back once more, breaking through a mountain of rubble.

"DIE!" the leader roared as he leapt metres into the air and grabbed his blade, attempting to thrust the black metal into Bale.

Not wasting time, Bale quickly got up and leapt behind him, just as the black figure stabbed his blade into the ground where Bale was just a second ago. Landing softly, Bale ran forward and attacked immediately, not wanting his adversary to get the upper hand.

The leader held against Bale's barrage of attacks but was too slow and Bale managed to punch him in the face with his sword hilt. Sensing an opportunity, Bale readied a final blow and spun around to slash him. The leader took a few staggered steps back, seeing Bale, spun around and did a backhanded stab at Bale. Mortally wounding him.

Bale, stunned by the pain through his abdomen, looked at his wound disbelief, dropping his sword.

"And now your Alagaesia...... shall fall!" exclaimed the man, pulling out the sword.

***

"They're retreating!" A rider shouted.

True enough, after duelling with Bale, the leader called on his comrades to retreat. The knights, too tired to pursue them, let them live and looked on as the remnants of the battle were scattered around them.

Among the ruins, was Bale, barely alive.


End file.
